


The Summer Camp AU Nobody Wanted

by CabbageStars



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AND THIS WAS BORN, Also they're 18 in this, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, I don't know how to spell jersnmy's name im sorry, M/M, These tags don't represent my writing style at all I swear, Y'all I just wanted a pining Jemry fic and camping au, christine is ace and u can fight me on that, no reason other than to fit with the story's timeline, so I put it together, so like just finishing high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageStars/pseuds/CabbageStars
Summary: It was the last day of their senior year, and Jeremy needs a summer job.Thankfully, they need new counsellors at Rich's summer camp.





	The Summer Camp AU Nobody Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys omg I'm not dead

Jeremy could hardly believe his luck when Rich ran up to him Friday morning, dashing full speed and nearly knocking him over, to tell him the good news.

"Jeremy," Rich panted, out of breath. He grabbed Jeremy's arm and dragged him down the hall as he spoke, "buddy, pal, friend, old chum, buckaroo, matey, bro, dude, pal—"

"You already said pal, Rich." Jeremy stated, glancing down at his short friend.

"Shut the fuck up and let me be nithe, Tall Ath." Rich cleared his throat and Jeremy chuckled. "So, you know how you said you needed a summer job, right?"

"Yeeesss…?" Jeremy said slowly. He had an idea where Rich was going with this, but it could also be a stupid joke.

"Okay, tho me and the rest of the thquad were talking, and they thought, 'Hey, what about that camp we work at every thummer?' And tho I was like, 'Yooooo that could be so cool!' Tho how about it, Jerm?" Rich asked. Jeremy grimaced.

"I dunno, man. As much as I would like to—and believe me, I do— you guys have been going there for years, so I'd feel a bit out of place…" He trailed off, but Rich shook his head.

"Nah man! I've been going there the longest, I started working there when I was thirteen. So that's five years, but I was a camper since I was six." He paused, thinking about what he said. "Holy shit, I just realithed I thpent twelve yearth of my life at that camp."

"And what about everyone else?" Jeremy prodded, "like Jake, Jenna, Christine, Brooke, Chloe—"

"Okay, so Jake was there for four years, I told him about the camp the year after I started. Brooke and Chloe started working three years ago, Jenna and Christine started at the same time last year, and you're joining us this year!" Rich stated proudly.

"Wait, why didn't anyone come to camp two years ago?" Jeremy asked as the bell rang.

"Eh, I don't really know." Rich said as they started walking in the direction of Jeremy's classroom. "But—oh! Okay, before I forget, you can't use your real name there. My name is Rooster. Well, I need to head to class, the teacher hates me enough already." He said before dashing off to his classroom, leaving Jeremy to think.

* * *

"Okay, so I _think_ I know what my name is gonna be." Jeremy said as he sat down with the squad.

"It's Jeremy." Jake deadpanned before shoving a sandwich into his mouth. Rich smacked him on the back of the head.

"He means his camp name, you idiot. Didn't I tell you? I think Jeremy should work at Camp SQUIP with us." Rich told him, and everyone nodded.

"Sorry we didn't give you the recommendation for camp, Jeremy. Rich has been the one to tell all the rest of us about that place, so it's kind of our tradition that he invites the new counsellors. From this school, at least." Christine apologized, giving him a quick hug.

"Okay whatever, but like what's your name gonna be?" Chloe asked, annoyance lacing her voice.

"Uh, I-I thought of Present, because like, when teachers call on me, I can't just say 'here', because I'm Jeremy Heere, so that would be awkward, so I need to say 'present'. And yeah. That's my name. Okay." He explained awkwardly. He expected them to laugh at him, but they just nodded like it made perfect sense.

"I got the name Pickle. Dillinger. Dill. Dill Pickles. It was a whole lot funnier four years ago, I swear," Jake said.

"I'm Princess. No explanation needed." Chloe stated, turning to Brooke.

"I chose Fleck, because it sounded cool." Brooke shrugged, nudging Jenna, who was texting somebody. She looked up from her phone.

"I actually didn't get to choose my name," Jenna said very matter-of-factly, "because if you don't choose your name in the first few days they just give you one. So my name is Smartphone. Which makes sense, actually." She said, waving her phone slightly.

"And I'm Ace!" Christine giggled. "I chose it because, well, first of all, I'm asexual, second, I love playing cards, third, 'ace' is one letter from 'act', and I _ace_ all my classes." She said with a smile as everyone groaned at the pun. "I love when I get the chance to explain my name. It's hilarious, guys, puns are the truest form of comedy."

"Yeah, stick to Shakespeare," Jenna joked, and they all laughed. "Can you guys _believe_ it's already the last day of school? That means we're leaving like, tomorrow!"

"Wait, tomorrow?" Jeremy exclaimed, "you know, I still need to ask my dad if I can go away for the summer, and I gotta pack, and—oh shit, do they have wifi there?—"

"Jeremy, calm down. Chloe and I already asked your dad if you could go to work for the summer, and he said it was fine! And for packing, we can help, and if you need an extra suitcase, Jake has a few." Brooke said.

"When we get to camp I'm burning all of my thchool bookth." Rich stated solemnly, making everyone laugh.

* * *

 The seven hour drive there was painful. They rotated who drove every few hours, taking breaks when they could.

Eventually, they made it to the camp, Rich running out first to go pee, because he refused to make them stop for a few minutes just so that he could take a piss.

"The retht thtop bathroom ithn't even that good!" He argued when Christine scolded him for not going pee once in a seven hour long trip.

"'Welcome to... Camp... Squip'?" Jeremy said, reading the sign above the entrance way. Jake nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! Rich told me that only the original owner of the camp knows why it's called Squip. Kinda weird, but in a cool way. No, not really  _cool_ , more like... _chill_." He nodded ominously, rubbing his hands together slightly deviously.

"What the fuck, dude," Chloe said, "ugh whatever. Present, you need to go up to registration and get yourself set up as a counsellor."

"Ooh, I wonder who your other counsellor will be!" Brooke cut in, "Rooster and Pickle have been in the same cabin for as long as anyone can remember, so that's like an insta-no. But hey, at least you get to make new friends!" She added when she saw the worried look on Jeremy's face.

"Yeah, okay. So, uh, where is registration?" Jeremy asked nervously as Rich started walking back to them.

"It'th in the dining hall, but why are you worrying about regithtration right now? It's not until one o'clock, and it'th around ten right now." Rich said, patting Jeremy on the back. "Don't freak they poor baby out, you fucktardth."

"Language," Christine warned, but Rich scoffed.

"It'th not like there are any kidth around, tho what'th the harm? Anywayth, you know I'd never thwear around children." He said, shooting Christine into a long rant about him accidentally slipping in front of small kids. Chloe and Brooke were watching, Jake was helping Rich, and Jenna was recording it.

Jeremy walked over to the dining hall, where he was greeted by a few people around his age, three boys and two girls, chatting amicably.

"Oh, great, new people." One of the boys said, and one of the other boys hit him.

"Jared! Don't be so rude." The boy-Jared- sighed, and turned to Jeremy.

"Hi, I'm Jared, this is Evan, Connor, Zoe, and Alana." He said in a bored tone. "Or, as our camp names, Tech, Tree, Printer, Jazz, and Potter. How many years have you been working here?"

Jeremy gulped nervously, feeling awkward under everyone's gaze. "U-uh, actually, this is my first year here, heh..." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

Jared narrowed his eyes. "Oh, really? Well, how come we didn't see you at training week?" He said.

"Well, I didn't really know about it—training week—until you said it just now, because my friends just sorta… yeah…" he trailed off. His face burned. Why didn't Rich tell him that there was a training week?

Jared snorted, "oh my god, you didn't even go to training week?! Dude, how are you gonna survive here?!" He laughed.

"Jared, stop. He's probably nervous enough as it is." The girl—Alana—said. "Excuse him. He's an asshole. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine." She gave him a comforting smile, which he returned weakly.

"I-uh, I gotta go. Sorry." Jeremy said, walking away.

He felt like he was going to be sick. He picked up the pace and ran towards the bathroom, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he stood over the sink. His head was pounding and his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest.  _They're right_ , he thought, _you're not going to survive. Just go home, you don't need to prove to them how desperate you are._

He cried, taking in deep, gasping breaths, not that it would help. His chest felt tight, he couldn't breathe. He tried to splash some water in his face, but his hands were shaking too much. Backing away from the sink, his back hit the wall and he vaguely noted that he was crying. _You're pathetic,_ he thought to himself, _what if somebody walks in and sees you?_

He heard the door open, and braced himself for whatever comments the stranger would make.

He saw the stranger kneel beside him. "Hey, it's okay. Just breathe, yeah? You can get through this." The boy said softly, "breathe in for four seconds, hold for seven, and out for eight." The boy demonstrated, and Jeremy copied him. The repeated this until Jeremy's breathing slowed down.

"Do you want water?" The other boy asked gently. Jeremy didn't look at him, fearing that making eye contact would somehow cause the boy to realize what a pitiful loser Jeremy was. He took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Okay, gimme a sec." He walks over to the tap, pulling a water bottle out of his bag. He fills it up and hands it to Jeremy, who drinks it quickly.

They sat in silence. Jeremy expected this mystery boy to leave and never talk to him again, or maybe tell everyone that he was a loser—

"So, do you mind telling me what happened that caused this?" The boy asked, looking over at Jeremy.

 _Great, if he didn't think you were bad before, he will now_ , he thought. "Well, it's kind of stupid, thinking about it now." Jeremy said, still not looking at the other boy.

"If it made you feel that shitty, then no, it's not stupid." The boy replied.

 _Fuck it, let's tell him_. He cleared his throat. "Well, first of all, I didn't want to be a councillor. My friends made me go to this camp, because they all went here since forever. They threw it on me so suddenly, I didn't really have a choice. And then, this guy—Jared—said I missed training week, which I didn't even know was a requirement, and now I'm going to be the worst councillor ever." He concluded, glaring at the ground.

"If it's any consolation, training week is only a day long, so you didn't really miss much. And don't worry about Jared, he's the resident asshole. He'll soften up, probably. And training week isn't a requirement, Rooster didn't go on his first year of being councillor. He actually went on his second." The boy said, chuckling softly.

"You know Rooster? He's the one who told me to go here! I'm Jeremy. Uh, I mean Present." Jeremy said, smiling softly.

The boy chuckled, "yeah, Rooster and I go way back. I'm Michael, aka Headphones. Nice to meet you, Jeremy." He said, standing up. He reached out a hand to help Jeremy up, and he finally got to see clearly what Michael's face looks like.

 _He has a nice face_ , he thought. He took the hand and pulled himself up.

"Thank you." Jeremy said, and he meant it. Michael smiled at him, and pulled him into a tight hug. Jeremy let himself be comforted until a bell rang.

"C'mon, that's the bell. It's registration time! Let's go find out whose in your cabin."

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR BEINGN INACTIVE AS FUCK  
> There's no excuse other than I'm lazy
> 
> There will be fluff and shit I swear, I'm just trying to get you used to the weird names and shit
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](https://cabbage-rose.tumblr.com)  
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
